Mario Kart Hyperspeed
Mario Kart Hyperspeed (Japanese: マリオカートチャンピオンズ Mario Kart Champions) is a kart racing video game for the Nintendo Wii U and the ninth main installment (twelfth, including the three Mario Kart Arcade titles) of the Mario Kart series, and the sixth installment for a home console. This is the first game in the series to have dynamic courses. Gameplay Mario Kart Hyperspeed plays similarly to previous installments of the series: there are twelve racers who must race three laps on a course filled with hazards and obstacles. Various item boxes scatter the courses to give the racers items, which they can use to help themselves or hinder others. Some courses also feature the ability to glide over gaps of the track, go underwater or ride on walls, with the three gimmicks returning from and , respectively. The game features a customisation feature, similar to Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, though in a different way. The game includes pre-made karts, and allows the player to customise the stats of the kart, using various engines and wheels to change speed, acceleration, handling and off-road. The player can unlock new kart parts by collecting coins featured on every course, with a new part being unlocked for every 20 coins collected. In addition, an emblem creator similar to the one found in is also in the game, with the ability to save up to ten emblems for use on karts. Should the player not select an emblem, their character's default emblem will appear instead. Similar to previous installments, the player is ranked when in single player Grand Prix mode. The rank is designated by the amount of items and obstacles (including railings) hit by the player, the amount of times the player comes in a top spot (first, second or third), and how many the percentage of items the player uses that actually hinder other racers. Certain characters and karts can be unlocked by getting one of the highest three spots (★, ★★ or ★★★), while the other ranks (F, D, C, B, B+, A, A+) simply designate the player's skill for that cup. Controls Characters Default characters Toad Brawl.png|Toad Small|link=Toad Baby Mario.....png|Baby Mario Small|link=Baby Mario BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Small|link=Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Koopa Troopa Small|link=Koopa Troopa Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Small|link=Lakitu Mario Artwork (alt) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U 3DS.png|Mario Medium|link=Mario Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi Medium|link=Luigi Melee brawly peachy by gentlemanly-d5brl8c.png|Peach Medium|link=Princess Peach Daisy MK7.png|Daisy Medium|link=Princess Daisy YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi Medium|link=Yoshi Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser Large|link=Bowser Main (1).png|Donkey Kong Large|link=Donkey Kong WarioMP7.png|Wario Large|link=Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Large|link=Waluigi KingBooSML3D-solo.png|King Boo Large|link=King Boo Unlockable characters Toadette by Tom.png|Toadette Small|link=Toadette Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach Small|link=Baby Peach BabyDaisySelectMKW.png|Baby Daisy Small|link=Baby Daisy ParatroopaMKH.png|Koopa Paratroopa Small|link=Koopa Paratroopa E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Elvin Gadd Small New Driver|link=Professor E. Gadd 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Medium|link=Birdo Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Medium|link=Bowser Jr. DiddyKongReturns.png|Diddy Kong Medium|link=Diddy Kong Kamek Suprised.png|Kamek Medium New Driver|link=Kamek Mona3D.png|Mona Medium New Driver|link=Mona Rosalina MK7.png|Rosalina Large|link=Rosalina Super mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Piranha Large|link=Petey Piranha Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler Large|link=Wiggler SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom Medium New Driver|link=Boom Boom PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Medium New Driver|link=Pianta Miis.png|Mii|link=Mii Unlocking criteria Courses Items Trivia *This is the first installment of the series to have retro courses that were already used in a game after their origin. **Baby Park and Frappe Snowland were both re-used in Mario Kart DS prior to this game. **Katamari Desert was re-used in Mario Kart 7 prior to this game. Category:Kart Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games